A computing device, such as a wireless phone, that is capable of terminating (e.g., receiving) or originating phone calls is typically associated with a particular phone number. The computing device can only terminate phone calls whose called number is the particular phone number. The computing device can only originate phone calls whose calling number is the particular phone number. Thus, someone with multiple businesses may have to carry multiple computing devices, because each of the computing devices is associated with a different phone number. Not only is this cumbersome for the user, but wasteful because the user has to acquire multiple computing devices, one computing device per phone number.